Since man first began to write and make notes, keeping up with the same has been a problem. In busy areas such as hospitals, rest homes, and even business offices and homes, a problem exists of having written material readily available and organized without being spread out and cluttered or placed in unorganized piles.
A few display means have been developed in an effort to overcome the above-mentioned problems. These have invariably either been too complicated and time consuming to be practiced or they have simply failed to accomplish the desired result of ready insertion and removal in an organized manner with ready visual and physical access to the same.